Thomas, Lightning and Friends in the US/Arvy totals Thomas (again)/Beau to the rescue
This is how Thomas, Lightning and Friends in the USA goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. scene changes to Arizona in the US where Thomas, Nia, Ace, Lightning and the others are puffing through the rocky terrain til they saw Sam on the other track Sam: Howdy! Thomas: Hello there! Lightning McQueen and his friends: Hi, Sam! Ace: G'day! Nia: Hello? How are you? How are your wheels? How's your boiler? How are your pistons? gives a confused look while Ace just frowns at this til he saw the Morenci Loop ahead along with Thomas, Nia and the Cars who is in awe at the sight of it Thomas: Wow! Looks like we're moving up in the world! (laughs) Dusty Crophopper: You got that right! Lightning McQueen: We'll be at San Francisco in no time! go up the loop Thomas: (laughs) Whoo-hoo! Ace: OK, guys, you really need to take me straight to the Utah Salt Flats! That's where the next rally's gonna be held, North America. Continent number 3. notices Mater driving backwards Can you stop that, mate? Mater: Stop what? Ace: That driving backwards stuff. It's creeping me out. You're gonna wreck or something. Mater: Wreck? Shoot. I'm the world's best backwards driver. You just watch us right, lover boy. speeds off in reverse Ace: What are you doing?! Watch out! Look out! Mater: Wha-hee! Nia: Mater! Mater! continues racing backwards Mater: Whoo-hoo! Ace: Mater! spins around in a spin then reverse back to the others Mater: Ain't no need to watch where I'm going! lands next to Ace Mater: Just need to know where I've been. Nia: Wow! How did you do that?! Mater: Rear-view mirrors. Ace: Wow! I wish I could do that. Lightning McQueen: Mater show me that once when we first met. two friends smiled, remembering the first time they met Nia: (to Ace) But we're meant to be being useful, Ace. People are waiting for this coffee in San Francisco. The Salt Flats are not on our way. Ace: You can make them be on your way if you want to. Cruz Ramirez: No, Ace. Ace: Huh? What do you mean, Cruz? We'II miss our rally. Cruz Ramirez: I know but the coffee is more important. Sparky: But, Nia, did you actually plan to bring Ace all the way to San Francisco instead of dropping him off at the Salt Flats for his rally? Nia: Well, I didn't actually thought about it but the coffee needs to be there on time. Mater: I'm sure a quick stop at the Salt Flats wouldn't hurt. Thomas: And delivering Ace would be Really Useful too, Nia. Nia: Only for Ace. And it's also important to keep your promises, Thomas. There are people waiting for this coffee. Ace: Well, I'II tell you something that's even more important than being useful or keeping promises. Having fun! And racing is fun! Isn't that right, guys? Strip Weathers: True, kid. Lightning McQueen: Too true. I once promised Mater that he can take a helicopter ride and I learned to kept it for real with a little help from Sally. That's how I know that keeping promises is very important. Ace: I see ya point, mate, but I still prefer to stick to doing my own things alright? Lightning McQueen: Suit yourself. Skipper Riley: Something tells me that he needs to learn to understand others' perceptions and that other things are important as being a free spirit. Sparky: Looks like it, Skip. Nia: I know how to have fun, too, you know. gets an idea and grins an mischievous grin Nia: Want to know something else that's fun? slams on her brakes. Thomas gets what Nia is going to do Thomas: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Nia! Don't! Whoo-hoo! two trains and cars start going backwards down the Loop Thomas: (giggles) Nia: Whoo! just groans in frustration and annoyance as they rolled down the loop, laughing and whooping until Nia heard a diesel horn behind her and she look back to see a diesel coming towards them Nia: (gasps) Guys! slams on her brakes and so does Thomas as they slide down the Loop until there's silence for they have stop just in time to avoid a crash Nia: (gasps) Ooops. Sorry. American Female Diesel: Ah, never you mind now, darling. No harm done. Smokey: That was a close call. Chug: Now I get it why you said you never feel more alive than when your almost dead, Finn. Finn McMissile: I'm glad you do, Chug. Nia: OK, goodbye. (giggles) Thomas and cars: Bye! all chuckled as they went on their way with Ace sighs with annoyance. The scene changes to the Amazon where the Fat Controller is on board aeroplane named Emerson flying over the trees Emerson: Oh! It is very hard to see through the trees. But, he's a steam engine, correct? So perhaps we might spot his steam coming up. Fat Controller, wearing a safari hat like before with Dowager Hatt once, is looking for Thomas through his binoculars when he sees some steam The Fat Controller: Oh! Is that him? Over there! as they got closer, he saw that it's only smoke from a fire in a village Emerson: No. That's just a cooking fire in a village. The Fat Controller: Oh. flies over the village and the scene changes back to the Arizona desert where Thomas, Nia, Ace and the cars are moving on Ace: That was a bit dangerous back there, guys. All that foolishness going backwards on the slope. Nia: I thought you liked danger, Ace. I saw the way you were taking those corners back in the rainforest. Ace: Yeah, well, that's different. That's racing and racing has different rules. It's every car from himself. And we're all our own bosses if you know what I mean. Nobody's coupled up to anybody else. Ace got a idea to get rid of Nia Ace: Hey! You should try it! You and Thomas should split the train in two and each pull your own half of it. Free and easy. Nia: But we're going to San Francisco together! Cruz Ramirez: Yeah, Ace. What's the point in splitting it? Ace: Of course, we are. But we'd get there quicker if you were racing, Nia. And the coffee would definitely get delivered on time. Unless you're worried that you can't keep up with Thomas? Nia: Of course I can. Lightning McQueen: What do you say, guys? Up for a little practice run? Francesco Bernoulli: Of course. Dusty Crophopper: Count me in. workman uncouple Nia and some of the trucks. The cars get down off their flatbeds and line up on Nia's left, Thomas' right and even in between the two Ace: Beautiful! Now that's more like it. Let's deliver this coffee as fast as we can. Everybody ready? Thomas: I'm ready. Lightning McQueen: Me too. Cruz Ramirez: Time to cruise with the moves! Dusty Crophopper: And time for you all to eat my dust! Ace: (laughs) How about you, Nia? Think you can keep up with these guys? Nia: (scoffs) Watch me go! Ace: On your marks...... and Nia prepare themselves as do the cars. Dusty starts his propeller Ace: Get set, go! Nia and the cars race off. Dusty rockets into the air. They laugh as they raced along the desert Thomas: I can catch ya! Ace: Yes! That's the spirit! Nia: Oh, whoo! Ace: Wow! Look at her go! Thomas: Huh? Ace: She really is fast! Nia: (laughs) You're getting lazy, Thomas! Keep up! Whoo! toots as he starts to speed up to catch up with Nia Ace: (whispering) Not too fast. Pace yourself. Let her get ahead a bit. and the cars slow down in confusion Thomas: Why? It's a race. Ace: Because we're going to play a little trick on Nia. Finn McMissile: Playing tricks on people is not nice. Lightning McQueen: And it's also cheating. Thomas: What kind of trick? Ace: A joke, Thomas. Come on. Don't be a baby. It will be funny and fun. You'II see. saw some points ahead of them Ace: Turn off here. Thomas: OK, Ace. Sparky: Right behind ya! set off onto the other track away from Nia Thomas: But where are we going? Ace: The Salt Flats! Thomas: The Salt Flats? he sped down a slope very fast and alongside the cars Ace: Expresso coming through! Mates, we don't need Nia! Now, we can decide for ourselves what we want to do! We can go to the Salt Flats for the next rally! It'II be so much fun! Take your brakes off already! We're on a roll! of the truck leans a bit to the side Truck: Ohh! Ace: That's it, Thomas! Faster! Keep your cool, Thomas! You can handle it! Hold the road! (laughs) This is the kind of ride I like! sped up along the cliff very fast. The truck look down to see the ground far below and shuddered in fright Truck: Oh! Ace: Whoo-hoo! Yay! Ha-ha! You beaut! Oh, yeah! Whoo! Come on! (laughs) Cruz Ramirez: Ace! This is dangerous! Lightning McQueen: Thomas shouldn't be going at this speed! Thomas hit a stone on the track, making him jump off the rails Everyone: Whoa! puff up a arch of the canyon and some of the coffee bags fall off the trucks. Then as Thomas got back onto the rails, the coffee bags fell back into the trucks Mater: Now there's somethin' you don't see everyday! Chug: You do realize Ace is putting us all in danger, right?! Mater: I know but the thing with the coffee bags, wow! Dottie: Good thing the planes aren't enduring any of this! Thomas: (laughs) Ace: Yeah! Ishani: Dusty, look down there! Hugo: ???? Dusty Crophopper: Guys! Smokey: an engine named Beau ahead Look out! Rita: ???? old mining engine named Beau is coming form the opposite direction Beau: Eh? (gasps) Oh! Thomas: Oh! Holley Shiftwell: Out of the way! race through the junction, trying to avoid colliding but Thomas biff into his trucks, making them uncouple from him. After Thomas have passed through, Beau's trucks went from Beau's hill to Thomas' hill then rolled backwards onto Thomas' line to which Beau notices Ace: (laughs) Thomas: Is everyone okay back there? Lightning McQueen: I'm alright. Sally? Sally Carrera: All good, Stickers. Mayday: I'm good. River Scott: We all good. Ace: That was great! Thomas: No it wasn't, Ace! That was... trucks hit Thomas' trucks, pushing him, Ace, McQueen and the others down the track. Dusty and the planes see this from the sky Skipper Riley: Oh, boy. That's not good. Li' Dipper: We've gotta help 'em! Dusty Crophopper: Come on! planes flew down. Thomas and the cars zoom down the line towards an old mine and went inside. Suddenly, Arvy smashes through the wall Arvy: Special delivery from Arvy! rams into Thomas, making him go even faster, eventually touching the wall. The bumpy tracks make Thomas and the trucks judder up and down as Thomas beaten up by Arvy against the wall. He eventually broke free and went on, seeing a mine cart ahead. He bump straight into it and push it along just as Arvy rams him into the way one last time. Thomas and the cars are approaching a boarded-up exit as they burst through the other end. Thomas lands on his side badly beaten from the struggle with Arvy. The trucks, cars and Ace all go flying and lands on their sides. Arvy cackles as he rolls off into the distance Lightning McQueen: Everybody okay?! Sarge: All good, soldier. Chug: Everyone looks fine to me. and the planes land Dusty Crophopper: Is everyone alright? Finn McMissile: We're fine but Thomas isn't. Dottie: He's badly damaged on his sides. Blade Ranger: We can see that. Ace: (panting) Wow! T-Thomas, what a ride! Whoo! Thomas: Oh. We should have stayed with Nia. It wasn't nice to play a trick on her. Lightning McQueen: Are you okay, pal? Arvy gave you quite a beating. Thomas: feeling woozy and his eyes start to shut I don't know. groans I feel funny. eyes close and Thomas lies there unconscious Cruz Ramirez: (to Ace) This is all your fault! Ace: My fault?! Since when is it my fault?! Cruz Ramirez: What you did was reckless and dangerous! Now Thomas has gotten hurt and all because of you! Lightning McQueen: Cruz's right! Besides, Ace, you don't even know! You don't even have one clue! Hugo: First, you don't understand other things are just as important as being free and easy then you understand safety and seeing that some things are dangerous and you don't understand other people's views about different things! Blade Ranger: Safety is everyone's number one priority, don't you get that?! just glares at them until Beau arrives Beau: Well, would you look at you. No wonder you're all lying in the dust, cowboys. This is not the Wild West any more. There's a speed limit for a reason. just roll his eyes in ignorance Lightning McQueen: Look, we're really sorry for what happened back there. But right now I need you to rally up a breakdown crane pronto. Beau: Breakdown crane? Breakdown crane? (laughs wheezily) You all sure do talk funny. Where ya'II from, anyway? Mater: Radiator Springs. Dusty Crophopper: And Propwash Junction and Piston Peak. Sally: Thomas here is from the Island of Sodor. Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco is from Italy. And Ace is from Australia. Windlifter: What's your name? Beau: The name's Beau. Maru: Nice to meet you. Fillmore: Why do you think we talk funny anyways, man? Beau: Well, we don't get many breakdown cranes around here. Sparky: But what happens when a train comes off the rails? Beau: Well, er, sometimes they just lie there in the dust and get dusty, like him and you. Unless it rains, of course. Then they tend to lie there in the mud and get rusty. Ha! Dusty or rusty! (laughs) cars look shocked at this and saw a rusty engine boiler on a slope in front of them Beau: Or if there's enough folk to do it, we use people power to lift them back onto the rails. starts to puff away Luigi: People power? Beau: Sure. People power, horse power, whatever. Just as long as we can find the people. Or the horses. (chuckles) cars look at Ace in confusion who just stares in confusion. The cars watch as Beau puffs away Lightning McQueen: Wait! Come back! Sally: We need your help! Beau have already puff away. Later as night starts to fell, Thomas regain consciousness and look at the rusty model, worrying about Nia Thomas: I really hope that Nia is OK. Finn McMissile: She'll be fine, Thomas. Maru: Yeah. And she's probably already in San Francisco. look up and saw a silhouette of Emerson flying over him, unaware that The Fat Controller is on board, looking for him Skipper Riley: I think we better get some rest. King: The Skipper's right. Time we got some shut eye. Lightning McQueen: Okay. Good night. cars went to sleep and morning soon came. As Ace woke up, he heard a rustling noise coming from around him Ace: Guys, do they have wild animals here? shadow of a long line slithers into view Ace: A snake? line ties itself around Ace's wheel, revealing to be a rope Ace: Thomas! Thomas: Ah! ropes tied around Thomas' funnel and back buffers and on the other cars' wheels and they look up to see a cowgirl on a horse smiling at them Cowgirl: Howdy! Mack: Well, whatdaya know? The crazy western engine was right! Thomas: (laughs) It's horse power, Ace! And people power! (laughs) Help has ar Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts